Heaven and Hell
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: The clan of Kemet is ruining everything for the Li and Kinomotos family, Sakura and Syaoran share an expedition together, finding love, the truth, and strength. S and S!
1. Default Chapter

Heaven and Hell  
  
By: PeonyQT1004  
  
DISCLAMER:As disclaimers apply  
  
  
Screams rung out in the nights silence, shattering the peace. Smoke rose from the city of Nadeshiko. A satisfied boy of 14 stood at the top of a cliff over looking the city of Nadeshiko. The tall handosome boy with a lean muscule figure and tawny orange locks spotted his officer with his crystal blue eyes which was cold with greed and evil and hateful delightment. "My Lord......" the officer said fearfully. "Yes?" the boy asked. "L-or-d-d Kemet..... I h-have brought you slaves for y-your l-li-like-ing." Kemet eyed his officer. "Let me see." two soldiers in their royal uniform dragged out in front a tall young woman with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, she was fighting down frightened sobs when she was faced by the boy lord. Slowly surveying the lady, Kemet found her to his liking. "Keep her." He barked. As the sobbing yound woman was being dragged away, they brought forth a older man around the forties. Kemet shook his head, "Too old to become a soldier or my gladiator, kill him." The man fell to his knees, "Mercy! Mercy my lord!" The man implored. But he was being roughly taken away into the forest. All the prisoner gasped as they heard the man screaming "NO!", then the sickening thud of the axe coming down and the cut off gurgle. "Next." Kemet said, not effected by the terrible act he had done. The soldiers brought forth a small girl who was struggling ferouciously. The taller soldier, grabbed the girls face and smacked her. She fell silent, breathing hard. As the girl lifted her head and straightened her body, Kemets eyes went wide with astonishment and greed. The girl was a slender girl, no older than 10 years, her short tawny adburn-gold locks sculpturing her face into a impressive angle, her figure was curvy and desirable, and the most becoming feature of all was her eyes. Her eyes were large and angelitic, most of all, green. They were framed by thick dark sooty lashes. Kemet surveyed her up and down. "Baka...." The girl let out between her pants. Then the girl spat into the older boys face. Wiping it off, he sneered at her lustily. "Keep her, how I will enjoy taming you wildcat......" The girl looked up, then a great flashing light made the soldiers let her go. Running, she stumbled on a bush, a hand grabbed her arm, she quickly turned and faced the tall boy. "Not so fast my dear...." He said with a sneer. Before she could react, he rammed her on the head hard with the hilt of his sword.  
  
A tall regel queen, followed by a small tall but handsome prince made their way toward Kemets estate. The yound prince slouched and twitched in the seat of the saddle. "Mother!" He said in a irritated voice, his scowl deepening as his mother glared at him. "Stop fidgeting in the saddle like you are some little 6 year old! You are 10 for god sakes Syaoran! Now stop scowling and straighten your back!" Li Yelen yelled at her son. Syaoran slouched some more and his scowl deepened. Behind him, his sisters giggled. 'I never liked that Kemet guy anyways. He has a bad reputation and i dont understand why we are allying with him! He even raids his allys!' As if reading his thoughts, Li Yelen sighed, "We need alliances Li, can't you see? Kemet is a strong ally and he would help us greatly if we had war, ever since your father died......" she drifted off sadly. Syaoran felt a pang of guilt. "Gomen." He said scowling as his mother ruffled his head.  
  
Syaoran was not tricked by the elaborate decorations and the bright and colorful music. He scowled at every other lords and won in every staring/glaring contest there was. "Dear brother." One of his sisters said, "If you keep on scowling like that then you'll get wrinkles when you're at an early age!" Several people chuckled at this joke which syaoran found no humor in. He started to critize Lord Kemet. 'He's only 14 years old and he has a reputation, and with that, he makes a powerful and deadly enemy.' He sighed as Lord Kemet clapped his hands. "Atenttion my guests! I have destroyed the city of Nadeshiko!" There were mummers spreading throughout the banquet room. Syaoran gasped, "But that was one of his alliances! He destroyed his own allys city!" Yelen shushed his son. "I have brought treasures and shall share them with you! You shall see my beautiful servant ladies I have captured along with the city!" The music changed from the bright music to a strange mysterious one as a dozen of ladies dressed in silken kimonos stepped into the room from the golden entrance of the door. Syaoran was disgusted, his amber eyes turning dark with disgust. Yelen made a sound of disapproval in her throat. A girl approched them, not dancing or skipping like a entertainers, but truging along toward them. Her face was downcast, but it was clear, through the slender light pink kimono, that her figure was divine and perfectted in every angle. Syaoran couldn't keep his amber eyes off the girl approaching, all he saw was the golden crown of her adburn head, and was anticipating in looking at her face. The girl slowly went down on her knees while raising her arms, holding the gold plate filled with gold and jewels. Syaoran couldnt help but notice her slender wrists and fingers, he winced inwardly as he saw the sign of a slave seared into her sunkissed skin. The golden chains hanging down from her wrists made him be moved with pity. He watched as his mother gently move forth and lift the girls small face up with one slender finger, the girl trembled, her large green eyes luminous. "What is yor name?"Yelen asked, her amber eyes searching. The girl wetted her pink lips, "I am Sakura."She replied in a soft lilting voice. The girl looked away, her delicate face showing pain. But Yelens firm fingers grab hold of her face. "How old are you?" Yelen asked as she made the girl face her. "10 moons old m'am." The girl replid. Yelen let go and made a face of disgust, "I can't accept this gold! Its blood money!" She thrust the gold away from her." She face Sakura, who was huddled in a corner. "Was Kemer suppose to be your countrys ally?" She asked quietly. Sakura was shivering, her eyes tearful. "AHEM!" Yelen whirled and faced Kemet. "Were you just.......talking about me ma'm?" He asked in a quiet dangerous tone. "No." Yelen replied. "In all due respect Lord Kemet, I wanted to know the girls name." A flash of fear went through Kemets eyes, then anger. "Mrs Yelen." He said in a curt manner, the kind of voice a spoiled kid always uses, "That is only MY bussiness and thats that ma'm." He turned. "Sakura!" He barked, something looking like lust shining from his eyes made Syaoran shiver. But Kemet said something diffrent from what Syaraon thought he would have said. "I've heard your voice was the sweetest from all around." Kemet said with a strange whisper. Sakura flinched, turning pale. "Sing." Kemet commanded, his voice harsh. Sakura didn't know what to do. "Up to the stage honey." Kemet said, pointing at the front of the room. Syaoran noticed that all the lords, rajas and rulers were looking their way with bewilderment written on their faces. Sakura looked pleadingly at Syaoran, but Syaoran shook his head, knowing he could do nothing to help. Sakura trudged up toward the stage, chains clanking. She loooked up at everyone, her eyes frightened, and strangely, looked angery. She sighed quietly as she got ready to sing.  
  
*******Sakuras pov*****  
  
She was frozen stiff with terror, none of these rulers would help her, not even the young boy with amber hair who was about her age. She gave into the fact that she had to act as an entertainer, a lowly and dishonorable job. She couldnt rebel, or she would get whipped. Then a song came to her mind, she remebered the slow and hauntingly sad yet cheerful melody she had learned at home...... in Nadeshiko city. Closing her eyes. She started to sing the beautiful melody.......  
  
" Soar high my little sparrow,  
gain wisdom like the a'l mighty sun,  
Travel far,  
My little river,  
Because the answers never far.....  
My blossom,  
grow with serenity,  
My child,  
always be strong,  
I know these may be hard,  
But the answers always there."  
  
Sakura knew no more of that song, so she stopped. She looked around, everyone was awed by the mere sound of her voice. Her eyes met the amber ones of the young boy she saw with the tall regel lady. They held their gaze for a few seconds, and sakura broke it, her heart thumping in her chest. Kemet looked pleased as he walked up beside her. Sakura bowed and quickly dismissed herself. Leaving the stage, she ran into the hallway and ran down the corriders. "I can finally escape now this event is now ending." She thought with relief.   
She gathered her little bit of magic she had left from the drain yesterday and summoned it up. She grabbed her star shaped key, hidden in the fold of her kimono. She poured a minimal amount of magic into the key, It glowed pink and turned into a large staff, with razor sharp end on the star shaped on of the staff. She hid behind the door. She mummered her chant to herself, an image of the fake her flickered in front of her, until it became a solid looking fake "her". She sighed as she made it walk down the hall, then, shoving her magic on it, the fake her looked as if it was escaping the palace grounds. She heard the gaurds yell and follw the fake her. She hurried out to the porch and dropped downonto the grassy floor. She tiptoed her way to the vines as she heard the incoming footsteps, she ducked behind a bush. "She is running around the gardens looking for a way out sir." A low gravely voice said to someone she could not see. "Get her." a cold voice barked. 'Of course, its Kemet." She thought with disgust. As the footsteps faded, she clambered up the vines, someone tugged on her kimono. She yelped and fell down, but was caught by someone. She looked up. Amber eyes met green ones. "This way." The boy whispered. "You're that--." "SHH!"The boy said urgently as he led her down through a small crevice in the wall."Where am I?" Sakura asked with a quiver in her voice. Sakura saw a dim flicker of green light. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she found herself in a tunnel. "Go straight and then, when you come to the place where the moon strikes the small mirror at all angles, turn right and You can find you're way out." She turned to look at her benefactor. Her first thought was, 'Hes so handsome!' But then she caught the sign of loyalty on the boys silken shirt. "Oh!" She said in a suprised yelp. Bowing, she smiled at him. "Thank you, I don't even know your name!" The boy swept back his hair with a hand and smiled a boyish smile in the green dim light. "I'm Syaoran Li." Sakura smiled. "Forgive me, My name is Sakura Kinomoto." With that, Sakura bounded out toward her destination.  
  
(After the banquet)  
  
Syaoran told his mother of the events. His mother let out a gasp. "No wonder Sakura seemed so familiar!" Syaoran gave his mother a quizzical look. "Shes not a slave girl..... she was the princess of the almighty Lord Kinomoto!" Syaoran let out something like a squeak and a snort, "But ma-ma! Kemet was allied with the Kinomotos!" Yelen's eyes started to dilate, "Syaoran, Loutus City is Sakuras home city, but Nadeshiko is another city owned by Kinomoto, If Kemet attacks his own allies..... we don't know what could happen to us.." Yelen's eyes was fully dilated in shock and in terror. "We might be next." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, a soldier rushed into the room. "Queen Yelen!" the soldier said with a note of frantic desperation, "Kemets army has attacked us! They are coming-." A arrow shot through the soldiers heart. The soldier layed in a heap on the floor, staining the white persian carpet a deep crimson hue. Kemet entered followed by three soldiers. "I knew you were up to no good Yelen." He said with a twinge of agitation, "You could have kept out of the Kinmotos problems and saved yourself a WHOLE lot of trouble, but now...." He drew out a sword. "Your city and family must pay for your incompetence." Syaoran reached for the sword slung on his back, but was hit on the chest by a hard fist. He doubled over. Kemet looked at him cooly. "You...." He siad, hitting Syaoran on his back, "Should have left that li'l girl alone......... I know you let her go..... But 20 riders are already searching for her.... so she will be found and will be in my posssesion again... and you..... can be my gladiator." Yelen let out a shrill scream and thrust a big bit of her magic at kemet, but kemet was sheilded by one of his mage soldiers. "Bad girl." He said to the queen, thwo soldiers came up at Yelens back and stabbed her deeply with a sword. Syaoran let out a strangled scream and feel over, unconcious as he felt something ram him on his head.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sux right?  
I was in a rush to put this up so its like that, at least you get the point, right? OK. The second chapter will be a WHOLE lot more organzied than this one so return soon! (= Please reveiw! ^_^ Don't flame me too much though, Meilin and Tomyo, and Eriol and yada yada will come out soon so no problemo! (= Hope ya liked it!   
  
  



	2. Caught...But theres always Hope.

Heaven and Hell  
  
  
-PeonyQT1004  
  
Peony: OOIIIIII! (': Thank you all for that support! I really thought my fanfic was gonna be a bad one, but you guys..... **bursts into tears** **Sniffle** Ok...... I'll stop now..... Just, thank you and continue to keep supporting me. Remeber to Reveiw!  
  
Sakura: Hoe..... **sweatdrop**  
Syaoran: Girls, always emotional about everything, from a small gift to an injured insect.  
Sakura & Peony: MOU! **fire dancing in both of the girls eyes**  
Syaoran: o_o;;;; *Nice going syaoran, now your crush and the story writers gonna kill you.* Im leaving now.  
Peony & Sakura: O no you don't! **jumps on syaoran**  
Syaoran: HELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP! **MUFFLED**  
  
'....' Means thought  
"....." What the characther is saying  
  
  
Title: Caught  
  
  
Sakura breathed hard, panting and sweating profusely. 'Oh god! They are after me!' Thudering of hooves and shouting made her heart leap in fear. The Chains and the long kimono hampered her running. 'Don't let them catch me!' She prayed as she tripped and stumbled among the bushes. She looked up. 'I have to go up on the tree......' She looked around nervously as she hoisted herself up, scrambling to climb up the rough trunk of the tree. "ARWOHH!" She heard a blood hounds bay. 'Why did they have blood hounds?' She thought tiredly as she clambered onto a strong branch that completely concealed her. If she had known that they would use blood hounds, then she would have brought her green pepper powder to cover her tracks. She cluctched onto the tree as she heard the thundering of hooves cease beneath her tree. A hound was standing on its hind legs with its front paws against the trunk of her tree barking like mad. "Shes in the tree." A soldier said with excitment in his voice. She heard someone clamber up the tree. 'Baka dog.....' She thought peevisly as she got a glimpse of a soldier coming up to grab her. 'Its now or never.' She thought despretly as she jumped off the branch onto a soldier on a mount. "What the hell!?" The soldier yelled out before Sakura Took out her key, which quickly turned into a staff, and banged him cold on the head. The gelding screamed as she positioned herself on the mares spotted back. "Hya!" She kicked the sides of the mont and started galloping toward nowhere, somehere far from Kemet. She heard the distant cries of the suprised soldiers. She turned her staff back into a key and turned around quickly. 'See only a closely set bunch of tree in front of you.....' She thought, foucusing her magic behind her. She thrusht her magic into the pattern, making the flickering images solid. She heard sounds of confusion behind her. 'Gotcha!' She thought gleefully, turning toward the path which she thought was the way to freedom.................  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as Kemet and his Black stallion stood before her. "Boo?" Kemet said dangerously. He grabbed the shocked Sakura by the hands. "Nice going Kinomoto, trying to get a royalty to help you? Too bad. It didn't work..." She casted a flash of brilliant pink light, Yelping Kemet loosend his grip on Sakuras wrist. She took no chances and got on the mare. But the mare suddenly was shot by an arrow. Sakura whirled around. Kemet sighed, "You're not gonna come willingly aren't you? Well too bad, you're coming back, to satisfy me." Sakura glared at Kemet. "Fuck off." She said, one of the first times she ever cussed. Kemet slapped her. "Your magic won't trick me....." He sneered as he hauled her up onto a horse and instructed the mage soldier next to him, to keep her magic from doing anything harmful.  
  
  
  
Syaoran cried dry tears for his mother, himself, and his kingdom. He was in a room, magicked in every corner so he could not use his magic to free himself. He sat a few meters away from the privery which reeked of dried urine and puke. Why did he help Sakura? He did not know why, but something in the girls large innecont eyes made him..... give in. He scowled as he wiped his grimp hands on his now grimy tunic and breeches. He lit his green globe of light and looked around, for any crevice of weakness in the foundation of magic protected stones. None. "Damn!" He shouted. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" He kicked the wall and grimaced in the pain it caused him. He whirled around as he heard the iron door open, showering in brilliant white light. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he gasped at what he saw get thrust into the dumgeon room with him.  
  
Sakura sobbed, as she was thrusted into the small dank magicked dungeon. She landed on something wet, and rank. She winced, urine. She heard someone gasp near her. A flicker of green light made her look up. "Syaoran?!" She said, her mouth opened in a round "o". Syaoran stared and asked her, "Why are you here?" Sakura lit her small globe of pink light. A sudden scream tore from her lips. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in high soprano. She saw a skeleton, its eyes sockets wide with yellowed ratty rags covering it. She choked, and puked on the floor. Now she knew why the puke was there. "Thats.....thats...." Syaoran sighed. "Its a prisinor here, the weakest always dies first, you have to fight for your share here, the rats are huge." He added. Sakura sobbed. Tears welled in her eyes. "How'd you get here?" She asked with a high shrill voice. "What about you?" Syaoran asked. "I.............i was caught...." She said, ashamed that he went through all that trouble to help her escape and that she didn't escape. "Ah." Syaoran said. Sakura guessed the reason why Syaoran was there. "You went into Kemets criminal businesses and he caught you..... and destroyed your city?" Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Hai." He answered. Huskily, making sakura go a tomatoe red. 'Weird. Why am I blushing...' She sighed. Syaoran looked at her sharply. "You were a royalty? From the Kintomotos line of blood?" Sakura hesitantly nodded her head. Feeling as if she could trust him, she said a shaky, "Hai....." Sakura feel silent, she could not trust this prince completely. She clutched a small packet of something one of the maids had gave her when she talked to them in a minimum time of 5 minutes. "Thats to help you...... from the hounds." The sandy haired girls said. "Makes 'em nose ble'ed and will make'm snuffle with no scent." Sakura clutched the bag to her and hid it in her pocket. Syaoran, quite observent, watched this. "What was htat?" He asked. "A gift." Sakura said, quietly. Syaoran turned to her, "You coul;d have only been sent here if you have magic." Sakura smiled saldy, "I do." Syaoran felt a glimmer of hope. "What kinds?" He asked, excited. Sakura sighed, "Its nothing really useful, making light, creating illusions, healing minor cuts.........thats it...... Tori insisted on teaching me the useless ones first and now he'll never be able to teach me anymore again...... or will I never see him........" Sakura's shoulders shook. Even though Syaoran was dissappointed in her magic, he felt pity. Her pink light flickered out as she told him horesly.... "Go to sleep...... Tommorow will be a long day.." Syaoran thought for a moment, stuck between the boundrys of ignorance and wanting to help this girl. The nice part won. "Sing a song then..... a lullaby." He heard Sakura shift in the darkness. "Alright.... If it woyuld make you feel better.......I need a brilliant plan to get out of here......to see my mother again....." He heard her sigh...... then heard a sweet lullaby escaped from Sakuras lips. It was so sweet, and sad...   
  
"There are times, When desolation surrounds you,  
when nothing that is good,  
Think of the moon,   
think of the sun,  
They always come back,  
they always give hope,  
Maybe if you belive,  
You can find the way,  
Where there is sorrow,  
there is alkways hope,  
Now go to sleep,  
the day is long,  
Think of the dreams you can dream night long,  
Dream of a hope,  
then you will find,  
the shard of light,  
which will be that hope  
that you will soon find."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Go to sleep...."  
Syaoran mummbled drowsily, "That wasn't a ...... ," He yawned..... "A lullaby....."  
He was answered with a quiet snore. He smiled. Where there was terror, sorrow, and darkness...... there was always hope. He will find a way to get out of this world of hell........ with Sakura......  
  
To be continued......  
  
Peony: ahhh! Will they make it out? Will they find a way to escape this so called "Hell" as Syaoran says it is? it will be in the next chapter so heads up!  
Syaoran: **speechless becuse of his bruise on his cheek and a cut on his lip.** ;_;  
Sakura: Gomen Syoran! $;  
  
Please come back! (=  
**Peony 


	3. Lucky escape

Heaven or Hell  
  
::Peonyqt1004  
  
DIsCLaimer: As dIsCaLiMeRs aPply.  
  
Peony: WELCOME BACK! Konnichiwas minna chans! ('= Wow..... your back!   
Sakura: Yay! *^__^*  
Syaoran: **approaches cautiously**  
Peony: *Faces Syaoran and......* Boo?  
Syaoran: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **runs away*  
Sakura: o_o;;; and I thought warriors were brave......  
Madison: **pops out** KAWAII! IM GONNA RECORD THIS TAPE AS SAKURAS KAWAII CONFUSED/IRRITATED EXPRESSION!  
Sakura. HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! **runs after Syaoran**  
Peony: O_o;; And she said?  
  
  
Lucky escape  
  
  
  
Sakura mumbled in her sleep. 'Pst!"Sayraon shook Sakura again. "Hoe?"Sakura looked up. Syaoran smiled in the dim light emitted from the globe of green light. "Good, your awake, we have breakfast." Sakura frowned. You could have ran away by--." Syaoran sighed. "Sakura, Its not that simple. They slide the food through that slot over there in the back corner of the wall." Sakura felt foolish. "Okay." Sakura answered dumbly. Putting up her own dim light of pink, she saw the food and winced with disgust. "Better if you eat them without looking at the food." Syaoran commented as he eyes the worm filled muffins and the mold growing bread. There was a battered pitcher of water next to it. Sakura drank some of it. "The waters not tainted." Sakura said. Syaoran picked the worms out of a muffin. "Eat." He said to Sakura. Sakura grimanced. "No." Syaoran frowned. "If you wanna end up like our li'l friend Fred over by the corner......" Sakura's eyes grew wide and she gobbled the muffin down. Syaoran smiled. She was just too cute. He grimaced as he picked out the worms and ate the stale muffin. Sakura was still eyeing the skeleton by the corner fearfully. Sakura reached for more muffins but Syaoran stopped her. "Give it to the rats, if they get hungry with nothing to eat, they try to eat you, I know because the guy who was here before me.... before he went off to be Kemets gladiator........ he was bit savagely on the leg by one." Syaoran shook his head with the memory. Sakura looked even more scared as a rat the size of someones foot approached the plate, and snatched the muffin and skittered off to the corner. The rat was greeted by a chorus of squeaks. Sakura winced. Syaoran wiped the mold off the bread. 'If I were to eat my pea's right now, I would rather eat that then this.' Syaoran passionately hated pea's. Sakura sighed. Syaoran then remebered something. He was to be gladiator that day. He didn't want to tell Sakura, because most gladiators die the very first day they were set out to fight lions. Sakura must have noticed his sullen expression. "Syaoran is there something--." She was cut off by the slam of the iron doors to the dungeon slamming open. "Syaoran Li." A stern soldier dressed in a red and black uniform walked in, wrinkling his nose at the putrid smell. Syaoran rose up as if to sheild Sakura. The man hauled Syaoran away from the whimpering Sakura. "Syaoran!" Sakura grabbed the mans leg and clutched it as the soldier ruthlessy beated her arms against the obsedian wall. "Get off you whore!" He bellowed. Syaoran struggled and cursed as he saw Salkura get hurt. He tore at the man with his hands. "LEGGO OF ME!" Syaoran bellowed. The man cursed in pain as Sakura dug her sharp nails into the mans skin. He let Syaoran go. Syaoran grabbed the mans sword. 'Good thing I've studied the sword and had sword practice.' He thought quietly as he sliced the mans head off. Sakura let go, blood splattering onto her face. Sakura started to heave. "No sakura! We have to run!" Syaoran insisted, holding the bloodstained sword. He grabbed Sakuras hand. Syaoran heard someone yelling for backup. Syaoran clenched his teeth as they skirted the hallway and they almost were at the door when......  
  
"Sakura...." Kemet sneered, suddelny appearing from behind a curtain. He blocked the path to their freedom. He held a whip and was slapping it against the palm of his hand, eyeing Sakura lustfully. Sakura winced. Syaoran became angry. 'So he was the one who whipped her on the leg?! I thought maybe he ordered a servant to do the dirty job and he does it?!' Syaoran saw a little way to escape. He suddenly let out a burst of brilliant green light. While Kemet was still blinking becuase of the after effect, Syaoran has dragged the whimpering Sakura from Kemet. Sakura was concentrating on soething.... Syaoran realized. He looked back. There was another Sakura in Kemets clutches. Her illusion. "Nice..." Syaoran whispered in her ears as she trotted behind him. They came to a dead end. A tall gray stone wall was their only obstacle now.  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran curse softly. Sakura jumped as she heard kemets loud voice, "DAMMIT! It was an illusion! Find them! Both of them! NOW!" Sakura gasped as Syaoran suddenly hauled her up and started to float upwards. Sakura closed her eyes. 'I hate heights....' She thought with a queasy feeling building at the back of her belly. Suddenly, both the girl and boy stumbled onto the ground, but on the other side of the wall. Sakura got up, faced Syaoran. "How'd you......" She noticed his tired face. 'Of course! Magic! NO wonder he's drained.....' Sakura grabbed Syaoran. "I can.....run..." Syaoran said tiredly. Sakura shook her head, half carrying and half dragging Syaoran. She spotted a concealed hole on the side of a tree, looking like it would fit them both. She half dragged him in and shoved him. Syaoran sighed. "Sakura--." Sakura put a finger to her lips. "I'll handle this...." Sakura went out and took out the little pouch that her friend had given her. Then sprinkled the green pepper powder everywhere. Then she dove into the hole and securly positioned the bush over the hole. Both Syaoran and Sakura tensed as they heard the howling of blood hounds and the thunder of hooves. "She could'nt ave goutten fawr!" A deep voice with a scottish accent said as they heard the horses stopping in front of her tree. Sakuras back stiffened as she heard a dog sniffing the tree. Suddenly she heard the dog howl with pain. "AWROOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" The dog yelled. Sakura peeped out from the hole. The dogs nose was bleeding, and the three others that accompanied the four soldiers. "They no use now." The scot said again as Syaoran yanked Sakura back into the hole. "Gotta tell lord Kemet, lets go back. Giddyap!" Syaoran and Sakura heard the whining of dogs and the sound of hooves getting fainter and fainter.  
  
Sakura got scooted out. Syaoran followed her. "What happened?" He asked with round amber eyes. "I used green pepper powder." She replied. Sakura kneeled down besides Syaoran. "You need to rest.." Syaoran shook his head, suddenly feeling embaressed becuase of his smelly garment and his grimy face. "No. We need to move on or they will catch us." Syaoran said. Sakura helped him up. "Are you sure?" Syaoran wished he was in his princely suit. "Yes." He said. He watched as Sakura blushed. 'She so pretty....' He thought. Sakura felt self concious under his gaze, but she agreed. They started to sprint out toward the unknown. They never really noticed the gleam of golden eyes, watching them and following their every move. "So...... Thats Sakura and thats Syaoran......" The voice whispered as the figure slinked after the two.  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
Reveiw please! (=  
  
  
Peony: o.o;;;;;;  
Sakura:  
AHHHHHHHH!  
sYAORAN:  
ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
tOMYO: stay still! I just want one shot, one good shot! **holding a camera**  
  



	4. The Golden eyed Stranger

Heaven and Hell  
  
  
""Peonyqt1004  
  
Peony: HOE! Now this is chapter 4!!  
Syaoran: Finally! Getting somewhere!  
Peony: -_-++ What do ya mean getting somewhere?  
Syaoran: **silent** **glares**  
Sakura: **puff puff** SORRY I'M LATE!  
Peony: Its ok.. ur always late in everything....  
Sakura: MOU! WHAT DO YA MEAN BY THAT! o_o;;  
Peony: Nuthing, we have a special guest today! ^_^;;  
Sakura: GOODY!  
Syaoran: o_o;; Not another violent killer?  
Peony: -_-;  
Hannah: Hello! ^_^  
  
  
The golden Eyed Stranger  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stopped running. " Ahh!"Sakura yelled, holding her leg. "Cramp!"Sakura rubbed her welt covered leg. Syaoran sat down heavily next to her. "We have to find shelter for the night Sakura."Sakura looked up. "Ok... but where?" Syaoran sighed, pushing back his messy bangs, he was suddenly embaressed by his unsightly clothes and his grimy and dirty feautures. "You can come to my place." A tall golden eyed girl with raven black hair came out from the shadows. "Who are you?!" Sakura said out loud. "I am Kemets sister." Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura with a protective stance. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked with a growl. "NOthing! All i want is to save my brother from his evil acts." The girl looked away, her eyes sad.'"How do we know if we can trust you?" Sakura asked quietly. The girl looked at them. "I swear I won't hurt you." She said. "Come to my cottage." Syaoran wairly eyed the tall female. "Okay." He said with a growl. "Don't try anything." He said quietly. The two follwed the tall girl who was clothed in a black and red robe.  
  
  
  
  
"THEY ARE GONE!" Kemet roared. "YOU USELESS ASS H*LES! GET OUT AND FIND THEM!" The timid young scott stepped forward. "But the hunds.....' Kemet whirled around. "You find them, with or without the hounds, and don't return till you find them, or you will die!" The scott gulped and quickly left the chambers. "YOU TOO!" He shouted at the group of riders who were staring at Kemet with a blank face. "Yessir!" The soldiers all said hastil as they scurried out of the room. 'Sakura.....you will soon be in my clutches again.....'  
  
"I am Jenna." The girl told them while bringing in a tray of hot milk and white bread. Sakura looked up with pity and anger in her eyes. "How dare he!" Sakura said indagently, "You are his sister and he kicked you out?!" Jenna looked down at the girl sadly. "Yes., but I still love him, and I know..... he still has the good sides that I had once seen in him......" Syaoran snorted. "He has no good side, he is all rotten." Jenna winced as she heard those words. "Your baths are ready upstairs, as well as some clean clothes. You may go now." Sakura finished her bread and milk. "Thank you." Sakura said quietly. "You are welcome. This is the only way I can repay you, for what my brother has done." The girl replid with a bit more energy to her alto voice.  
  
Sakura felt cleaner than she had felt in days. Clothed in a peasent outfit, Sakura ran down the stairs with her genki smile. She looked up and met a pair of Amber eyes. God, he seemed more handsome clean. Sakura thought as she gaped at the tall chinese boy. "What. Is there something on my face?" Syaoran asked self conciously. "No." Sakura said quietly, blushing when she felt his heated gaze on her. They both didn't realize that Jenna was spying on them.   
  
'How kawaii!' Jenna thought to herself. 'I will get them together..... somehow, and my brother does not deserve such a pretty and gentle girl like Sakura.' Jenna sneaked up behind the blushing Syaoran and Sakura. "Oh am I interuppting something?" Jenna asked slyly. "A no." Syaorana nd Sakura said at the same time. "Oh I'm sorry to say, but there is only one extra room here...... Um, you two won't mind sharing a bed?" Sakura and Syaoran gaped. "OH? I see. So you two will? OKay. I'll leave now!" Jenna said with the slyness of a fox as she ran off into the kitchen. Syaoran turned to Sakura, blushing. Sakura sighed. "So, how about some sleep?" The thought of sleep was interuppted when they heard the yelp of Jenna's voice as she ran toward the two. "Never mind about the sleeping! Kemets soldiers are right outside my door! Hide! I'll give you a good 5 minutes!" Jenna turned ad ran toward the door. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with wide frightened eyes as they heard a soldeir say, "Jenna. We have heard that you take in most of Kemets run aways, will you mind us searching your house?"   
  
  
To be continued........  
  
Hannah: That was short.  
Peony: Well you don't have projects on weekends!  
Syaoran: XD   
Sakura: I dont like where the sleeping in the same bed is going.........  
Peony: Hentai!  
Sakura: Am not!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Running away isnt the solution

Heaven and Hell  
  
::Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer  
  
peony: Uh.... someone asked me this.. Hentai means you think sick or sumthing sick ok? ^_^;;  
Syaoran: Peony is Hentai.......  
Peony: o_O; EH? I'm not the one thinking perverted thoughts on Sakura!  
Sakura: HOE? i dunt like where this is heading......... @_@;  
Syaoran: -_-; Just get on with the story.  
Peony: Ok then. Hi. Heres the story.   
  
  
Running Away isn't the Solution  
  
  
  
Sakura's heart started to beat frantically in her chest as she heard the voices of the soldiers. She looked around frantically. "You have no right to be here!" She heard Jenna's voice. Sakura felt Syaorans arm. "Over here!" Syaoran said in a whisper, bringing Sakura with him toward a bedroom. Sakura hurried after him. "No! You can't come in DAMN it!" She heard Jennas voice scream. Syaoran saw beams across the top of the ceilings. Then an idea struck him. "Sakura, I'm gonna fly up there with my magic, Hang on to me." Sakura gulped as she felt him go up in the air rapidly. They landed on a thick beam, about a little wider than her hips. Syaoran indicated to her to slink inot the shadows. They watched apprehensively. They heard screams and furniture being knocked down. "Don't go up--." Suddenly Jennas voice was silenced. Sakura trembeled, knowing what must have happened. Syaoran shook his head, biting his lips to keep from crying while hugging Sakura closer to him. The door creaked open beneath them.   
  
"Search!" A gruff scot voice yelled. Furniture skidded across the floor. They broke the lamps and the china lined neatly up by the wall. "They are not here." A man with a barbados accent replied. "They are not here. Get going!" They both heard the footsteps retreating. Sakura relaxed against Syaoran. But tears were dripping from her face. As soon as Syaoran was sure they were gone, they were levitated to the ground. Sakura immedeatly got up and scrambled down the stairs. "No...." Sakura whispered as she saw the bloody bleeding Jenna laying on the floor. "No!"Sakura crawled up beside the tall girl who had helped them. "Run.......help Kemet.....and save other..." Jenna managed out in a whisper, a bubble of red poopped from her mouth. "Run.... my spirit is leaving my body.... Take stuff in cabinet in kitchen." Jenna heaved out. "I'm so sorry Jenna, that I couldn't trust you..." Sakura sobbed out. Jenna managed a weak smile, the sparkle in her eyes fading. "I hope we meet under better circumstances in the future Sakura... Syaoran....." Jenna said with her last breath, her chest stilled, and Sakura bursted into tears. "NO!" Sakura slammed the floor with her fists. "I'm so stupid..." Sakura sobbed, curling up in a ball while crying tears of anger and rage. Syaoran watched from the corner, tears running down his face. Sakura got up. "I guess this old trick is good for this occasion....." Sakura said softly as she magically plucked a cherry blossom out from thin air. Then she carefully put both of Jennas cold hands over the cherry blossom. Wiping her tears she turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, we have to leave......... but running away is not the answer, we need to get help from the other kingdoms." Syaoran sighed. "But how can we do that when we have no evidence whatso ever about--." "What about us? We are evidence of the disaster." Sakura mummered. "Come Syaoran, Lets go check out the cupboard."   
  
Something or someone has awakened me. I sense power, power that has yet to be revealed. Was it the Clow? Does he finally have use of me? Or is it a new trainne for me to train, to help capture spirits..... Or was clow dead? These thoughts came from a pair of small gold eyes which blinked in the darkness.   
  
Kemet raged in his room, pouting and throwing a temper like a baby. "ARRRRGH! THEY WILL BE THE RUIN OF ME!" he screamed as he pounded his fists on the wall, leavind holes as he rampaged his room. "Lord Kemet....." A soft womans voice whispered. Kemet turned around. "WHAT?!" He screamed, irritated. A slender but short girl stood on the stairs with a look of amustment in her blood red eyes. "I know a way to solve your problem, send me." Kemets eyes narrowed. "Alright Meilin, but bring the girl back alive." The girl turned, her red eyes narrowed. She hoped despretly that Kemet would love her once she brought them back.   
  
"The time has come." a tall mysterious man with large spectecals and dark purple hair said. A strong violet aura surrounded him. "I feel the spirits returning, I must test the capturers of them and see if they are worthy......"   
  
Syaoran approched the oak cabinet. He yanked the heavy doors open. A cloud of dust flew out, making Syaoran cough. Through his watery eyes, he gasped at what he saw. He saw bottles and bottles of potions, each labeled with their uses, not only that but a thick spell book. Before Syaoran could put his hand in to take out the equipment, he heard a feroucious growl from within the cabinet. Syaoran backed away. Sakura grabbed the spell book as it fell to the ground. The spell book started to glow silver and a roar was heard from withing the cabinet. Syaoran jumped back, pulling Sakura with him as they both heard a thunderous and powerful voice roar from the cabinets. "WHO DARE WAKES THE CREATURE OF THE SEAL?!" Sakura saw black as she fainted from horror.  
  
Kemet's eyes narrowed, he felt it, a powerful magic hitting in from the west. What ever it was, he was going to see what was going on. He hitched himself a black stallion and galloped toward the west, followed by his three mage soldiers.  
  
  
To be continued..........  
Peony: AW! I like it! ^_____^  
Syaoran: AH! Whta the hell is wrong with the cabinet? O_O;;  
Sakura: Aw shut up my dear wolf, its a suprise! *^___^*  
Syaoran: -_-;; Okie.  
Peony: (= Review and come back! O yea, whoever told me about that kero with golden eyes was soooo clever! I never thought of that! ^0^  



	6. Meeting the Gaurdian

Heaven or Hell  
  
By: Peony qt 1004  
  
Peony: Hi, gee i'm tired.... I took three tests today! o well, now i have more time to write. (=  
Syaoran: Thats bad.  
Sakura: No, thats good.  
Peony: No, Thats GREAT! (= Aregitou Minna chan! For all your support! (=  
  
  
Meeting the Gaurdian  
  
  
Syaoran stared at the cabinet, the roaring had stopped and he saw something emerge. He put a protective arm aroound Sakura. "Aw! Got anything to eat? Anyways, you disturbed my rest." Syaoran started to laugh with relief as the tiny yellow beast with tiny beady eyes started to wiggle around the air, flapping tiny wings, asking for food. "Stop laughing......" Syaoran held his belly, laughing and laughing and could'nt stop. Sakura woke up. "Hm?" Sakura stared at the small mouse thingie with wings on its back with suprise. "Wheres the winding key?" She asked, streching out the small creatures cheek. Syaoran only laughed harder after seeing Sakuras quizzical but suprised face. The yellow creature shook off Sakuras hands. "I'm not a TOY!" The creature yelled, "I'm Kerebous, the gaurdian of the Spirits!" Syaoran stilled from his laughter and stared, then laughed again. Ignoring the laughing youth he turned to Sakura. "I think you opened the Book of spells? Right? You have more immense power than him, so it must be you. Oh yea, call me Kero, whats your name?" Sakura stared at Kero quizzically, titling her head. "Um.... Sakura. Kinomoto." Syaoran stopped laughing. "Stupid toy! Stop acting like the real gaurdian of the spirits! You can't be the real golden eyed gaurdian !" Kero felw onto Syaorans hand, gnawing the thick sniewy part of Syaorans index finger. Sakura sweatdropped. "Um..... Syaoran? We better go....." Syaoran nodded, "You're right Sakura." His face became serious again. But when he looked at her, he cracked a grin. Sakura blushed,' He looks handsome, he should smile--' Sakura hit her head with her palm. Why was she thinking this way? He probably found her as not attractive, not beautiful, or worst....... Syaoran stared at her. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Sakura turned to him and smiled a kawaii smile which made Syaoran face get hot. "No. We better get going..." Syaoran grabbed a bag off the counter and stuffed the bottles, spelled with the unbreaking spell, into the bag. Then, hesitating, he grabbed the book as well. Sakura waited patiently, liking the way he moved around, 'He moved like a theif. Quietly and silently...' Sakura thought with bliss. Then she snapped out of it as more serious situations rose into her mind. Syaoran got up and made his way toward Sakura. "Lets go. God these bottles are heavy? What were put in there?" Sakura giggled. Then Sakura frowned and took the packet of green powder from her sleeve. "What are you? Oh." Syaoran said, finally understanding as the light green powder settled on the items. "I wouldn't want them finding our scent and tracking us." Sakura said matter o factly. Then she grabbed Syaorans hand and saw the gaurdian beast, looking a little bit left out and pissed. Sakura smiled with unceartinty. "Um, Kero right? Um, You can come, I'm sorry I woke you up? I know that sleep has been......." "No sweat gurl, I'm coming even if you dun want me too." Sakura smiled and Syaoran frowned. Kero perched himself on Sakura shoulders, looking quite comftable with himself. Syaoran sighed. Sakura was too kind for her own good. he thought silently as he walked out of the building followed by Sakura and Kero.  
  
  
Kemet arrived at the place where he felt the energy from. But the magical aura had gone, dissapeared. 'This is my sisters home!' he realized with disgust. He stepped in, he saw that a cabinet was rummaged through. 'Probably some old theif.............' He thought carelessy. 'But the magic.... where could it have come from?' He pointed to his mages to do the see-in-the-past magic. The three mages linked hand and started to chant a spell. Ghostly images outline in gold wavered in the middle of the circle. He saw it all, Sakura and Syaoran, Jenna dying........ 'So Sakura was here?' He thought devishlly, but when the death scene of his sister came on, a strange feeling rose in his chest, one of which he never felt before. His cheast heaved as he watched his sister fall, a tear rolled down his cheek and a strange coldness filled his heart. 'No weakness!' A cold voice snapped in his head. He remebered now, what his strong leader of a father said, 'Don't have a weakness, make every move with pure intent, never give a sign of weakness or your our weaker blood. His sister was the weaker blood, thats why he dumper her, kicked her out....... He slammed the feelings away from him, he wiped the tears, face straight and grim. "They were here, they may ause trouble, I must track them down."  
  
Thunder roared and rain splattered all over Sakuras head, Syaoran did his best to cover the sniffling cold Sakura with his long sleeve. **crash Boom* The thunder roared past them and hit the ground wind whirled aroung them and water soaked them to the skin. "We need to find shelther now!" Sakura called over to Syaoran, trying to talk throught the booming and the crackle of electricity and rain. Kero yelled over the thunder, "Look!" Sakura and Syaoran spotted a small rundown house, covered by leaves and vices it was almost invisible. They all ran (oNe flew) Into the house, through a small crumbled door. Syaoran looked around, "Damp but dry." He siad with satisfaction. "We can stay here for the night, we traveled a good 4 miles." Sakura nodded, she shivered, the wet cloth sticking to her skin. Syaorans eyes softened. "Are you ok? You seem cold......" Sakura nodded, but then she shivered again, and cought too. Syaoran shook his head.he looked around and saw some dry kindlings in the corner, it was parts of the wooden house. Syaoran picked it up and spotted a small fire pit filled with cobwebs a leaves. Syaoran dropped the kindling in,. A cloud of dust felw up, making Syaoran cough. Sakura started to laugh. Syaoran stood there, his wet face having peices of cobweb and dust on them. Syaoran glared at her, then dissolved into to laughter. He stopped, 'I haven't laughed like that for a long time....' He thought as he recalled how full hearted and happy that laughter had been. He went outside and came back in, rain dripping off his chin. Kero snorted as he shook the rain out of his fur. "I'll make the fire....." Kero called. Syaoran smirked. "Ive never seen a toy make a fire when he has no hands." Kero shot a glare at Syaoran, "Then watch this kid." Kero said with a sneer. Kero blew out flame from his mouth, bursting the kindlings into flames. Syaoran stared. "Oh my god, thats my first time seeing a toy shoot out flame." Kero humphed. Sakura sighed. "Syaoran, just drop it?" Syaoran smiled again. Sakura blushed and stuttered. " Ah um.....uh........" Syaoran smiled, 'She is so KAWAII!' He thought dreamily. He stopped. Letting no emotion run into his deep amber eyes. "Ah, Kinomoto, go get dried."  
  
Eriol paced the floors. "I'm so curious who this new Spirit Warriors going to be." Stopping, he turned around. "Zachary, get my stallion, we have some traveling to do." His dark eyes started to gleam, his lips parting into a evil smile. "I'm just so curious......."  
  
  
To be continued............  
  
Peony: Aha! So Kemet does have feelings doesn't he! He's not all that bad! (=  
Syaoran: I still don't like him.  
Sakura: I forgive him.  
Syaoran: You always forgive.  
Peony: But never forgets! Girls NEVER forget. )  
Syaoran: Ah? o_o;;  
Sakura: Yup Peonys right for once.......  
Peony: NANI! *Takes out mallet*  
  
~Peony 


	7. The spirit Wind

Heaven And Hell  
  
:: Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Sakura woke up with a start, she felt warm and safe. She oped her eyes. And saw that Syaoran was hugging her to his chest. Syaorans face ws peaceful . 'He's so handsome.'Sakura thought for the millionth time. Blushing, she got out from his arms and saw the little gaurdian beast sleeping near the dying flames. "Kero?"She asked, poking the little ball of yellow fur. Kero yawned and woke up. "Anything to eat?'was the first thing he said. Sakura sweatdropped. "No....." Sakura felt her own stomache grumble. A chuckle made her look back. Syaoran had his hand under his head and was ploppled up by the tumbled down wooden wall. Syaoran got up and streached. "That toy is hungey eh?"Kero got mad, he was starteding to quiver. "Just wait you kid! Wait till the powers are restored onto me!" Sakura sighed. "Are we gonna eat?" Syaoran nodded. He got up. "I'll get something." He said cheerfully as he walked out Sakura turned around and touched her stringy hair. It had dried out from the rain, but the rain made her hair stick together. She felt very self concious. She turned to Kero. "Listen Sakura." The little gaurdian said. "Don't you understand? You woke me up, beasuse you're the one!" "What?" Sakura asked, confused. "Ok, look, I'm the gauridan of the spirits, not some drink or sumthing, but I will sign a contract with you. If you capture all the spirits then you're free of the contract." Sakura nodded. "Ok." She said with a smile. Kero touched her hand with a paw and started to chant. A golden glow over took Sakuras body adn her little key grew big and became her star staff, but wings grew on it. Sakura looked dazed, "HOE?" Kero sighed. "There you go, everything you need to capture a spirit." Syaoran entered with a handful of berries. "That wa squick." Sakura said. "There is a berry bush in from of here." Syaoran replid. Keros eyes widened. 'YAHOO!" Kero yelled, streaking out the door toward the bush. Syaorn smiled with mischeif. "I forgot to tell him about the thorns...." Sakuras eyes grew wide. "Syaoran!" She yelled as she heard kKero yelp and yell for help. Syaoran fell over laughing and said weith a smile, "Breakfast anyone?"  
  
Eriol galloped toward the night, his trusty sodiers next to him. 'A spirit....' He thought. 'All of them are attracted to this new captors pwoer.' He thought again, sensing the pink aura which plowed throughout the forest. He stopped. "Wait." He said, stopping by Jenna's cabin. He walked in. There the cabinet was, empty. 'So they have opened the book.......' He thought with an evil smile.   
  
Meilin sneaked toward the run down house. She had seen them sklip in there at night, during the rain. She was going to see what was going on. She peeked in through a crack of the wodden panels. 'He's handsome!' Meilin thought as she spotted Syaoran. 'Wait... I know him......' She saw the prince symbol on his wrist as he tended a little animals wound. 'He's my cousin!' She realized as she spotted a beautiful girl sitting next to him, laughing as the creature bit Syaoran hand. Meilins eyes narrowed. She knew Kemet would be pleased..... as she snuck off, "Who sent you here?" A voice demanded. Meilin loked up startled. A pair of amber and green eyes glared at her. "Uh oh.' She thought with a nervous laugh. Suddenly, wind started to violently shake the trees and blow on everyone. The tiny animal ran out. "THE WIND!" Kero yelled. "What about it?" Sakura asked, trying despreately to keep her feet on the ground. "Its really windy!" Kero yelled. "I know!" Syaoran yelled back with a grimace. Meiling started to whimper. This was freaky, what was happening? "NO ITS A SPIRIT!" Kero bellowed. Sakura understood. "Oh no." Sakura said with a whisper as she started to fly toward a tree. Syaoran saw it and started to yell. "SAKURA BEHIND YOU!"  
  
To be continued...............  
  
Lak? Reveiw please! It was short but I have piano today! (= 


	8. Windy is Caught

HEAVEN AND HELL  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
  
  
First encounter with a Spirit  
  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran yell something, but it was too windy so she couldn't catch the words. "Hoe?!" She yelled and suddenly, something hard and rough hit her violently on her back. Sakura slumped onto the floor, limp. Syaoran yelled out in anger. He made magical signs with his hand, the aura around him was visible, it was a dark angry tint of green. "THUNDER!" Syaoran yelled as his feet was dragged off the ground by the wind. Lightning crackled as lightning leapt from his forefinger unto the spirit. Something thin and wispy landed near him. Syaoran heard Sakura groan and get up. "Sakura! Don't move!" But then Syaoran was countered with Kero yelling, "SAKURA! USE THAT STAFF!" Sakura got up wobbling, but grabbed her wand. "Staff of the Stars above, grant unto me your grand power, The key to darkness to light and to the zing yang, reply to the chant that I have just sang!" Sakura yelled, singing sweetly and fast as the staff responded to her chanting. She grabbed the staff and pointed the star at the thin, almost invisible creature on the floor. Meilin crawled back ward, but Syaoran grabbed her wrist. Meiling let out a growl of fusteration. 'How am I suppose to escape?' she thought angrily, desprete to be away from whatever that thing was on the floor. Sakura nervously shifted the staff into her right hand. "Get up Spirit!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura, windy has to be captured!" Sakura had no idead how to do that however. Windy turned around, growled and yowled. Sakura thought she was hearing the furious wind and a yowl of a mountain lion at once. "Use you magic!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura grabbed her hand and let out a dazzling ray of light. As windy got up to attack, it hissed as the light blinded it. Sakura looked unsure. Kero yelled loudly. "YELL OUT SPIRIT OF THE WIND, YOUR NEW OWNER AWAITS YOU AND HIT IT WITH THE STAR PART OF YOUR STAFF!" Syaoran saw the windy start to blink and smirk. Syaoran knew it could sort of see again. Syaoran growled. He made another symbol in the air. "FIRE!" He yelled. The burning ember that rained down from Syaoran hands made windy whirl to him. Sakura yelled out, "Spirit of the wind! Yout new owner awaits you!" As she hit it hard on the head. The windy looked surprised as it was being sucked into the staff. Sakura panted as the staff stopped glowing white. A small glowing white bead appeared on the handle of the staff. Kero smiled. " Ya! You the bomb gurl!" Sakura blushed as Syaoran smiled at her. Meiling got up, it was time for her to escape. She dashed away from the two, panting. Sakura saw this. "How do I use windy?!" Sakur asked deperately, some how sensing the sinister want of the black haired girl. "Just say windy and tell it wat to do as you touch the gem." Kero replied, mildly suspicious of the girl. "Windy! Catch the girl!" Sakura yelled, rubbinf the blue bead. Windy swirled out from the top of the staff and brought back a very mad girl. "So why are you here?" Syaoran asked angrily as he advanced at her. Meilin glared at him. "I'll never say." Meilin said defintly. Sakura sighed. "Syaoran maybe tommorrow.........." Syaoran shook his head. "Its dangerous Sakura, one bad move can get us to the dirty dungeoun again." Sakura flinched. Syaoran grabbed Meilins wrist with hard cruel eyes. "I can't forgive Kemets followers...." Syaoran growled as Meilin shrank back.   
  
Eriol felt something in the air. "She got Windy." He informed zachary. "How do you know its a she?" Eriol smiled his cold smile, "Magic of course......." Eriol looked up at the sky. "Not only that.... But she is a star........" Zachary looked puzzled. "But I thought those were rare and really powerful!" Eriol smiled. "Whic is why I must see her, I might not be lucky and never will be able to see a rare star so I'm going to see her now ......."  
  
Meilin cowered as she told the story. Syaoran looked at Meilin bitterly. "And you're my cousin?" Meilin begged on her knees. "Forgive me!" Syaoran rasied a hand to hit the girl. Sakura grasped Syaorans hand, her green eyes imploring. "Don't!" Sakura pleaded, her heart pitying the girl. "She trying to get us killed!" Syaoran spat angrily. Sakura shook her head. "Please?" Sakura smiled faintly. Syaoran glared at Meilin, but let his hands drop. Meilin quickly looked down as Sakura looked at her in the eyes. 'How could she be so kind?" Meilin thought with suprise. Sakura smiled sadly. "I forgive you." Syaoran stared at Sakura, his heart gave a flutter as Sakuras hands brushed gently across his finger tips. "Come on Syaoran...... Get her something to eat, I'll make the fire." Sakura never noticed Kero standing in the corner, his eyes looking out of the crumbling window with cold eyes. 'Clow...... He's coming........ I feel it.'  
  
  
To be continued.................  
  
Review! It was short but I have piano again. I HATE PIANO ARGHHHHHH! Okay, Reveiw Please! 


	9. Kero senses the unexpected too late........

Heaven and Hell  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
Peony: Aiiiiiiie! I am a cabbit! I'm so Happy! :D  
Syaoran: What the h*ll is a cabbit? A cabbage or sumthing? A type of carrot or a hare?  
Peony: Grrrr.......... **takes out a sword** This won't be good for you......  
Sakura: O_O;; Peony...... put down the sword........... pplleeeaaaaaaaase?  
Peony: **twitch** Oh i guess i'll let you go, till the end of the chapter.......   
Syaoran: **gulp** o_o;; OOOOOhhhhhh! I love this story! It should never end! Keep writing keep writing!  
Sakura: -_-;;;;;  
Peony: T_T That won't save you.  
Syaoran: Aie? I thought you had a crush on me? **hopeful**  
Peony: Yeah right..... Now stay still, the storys about to start.  
Sakura: **phew** Syaoran u are such a trouble maker!! _  
Syaoran: Gomen ne!!!!!!   
  
Mercy my Lord  
  
Sakura stopped Syaoran from hitting that Meilin girl again. "Stop! Thats your cousin Syaoran kun!" Sakura yelled. "What kind of cousin is she!" Syaoran spat, contempt evident on his face. Meiling shrank back and relaxed as Syaoran stepped away. "Only for Sakura....." He growled as he shot Meilin one last death glare while stalking over to a corner. Syaoran made a sign in the air, magical chains bounded Meilins hands. "Lets go Sakura, we have to move on......" Sakura picked up her pack. "Kero! We are going! Whats the matter? Why are you staring out there like that?" Kero shook his head. 'Nothing." He said slowly as he winged his way after Sakura. Syaoran hauled Meilin to her feet. "Up. We are goign somewhere till we find a way to make you forget ever meeting us." He snapped.   
  
Kemet was worried, not the kind when a good persons worried about bad things, but the way a evil person is worried about his evil sinister plain going to fail. 'Damn! If I don't catch Syaoran and Sakura now, I could be ruined! All my alliences might turn on me, then I have no chance.' He cursed the gods as he paced his throne room. Even Meilin hade'nt came back to report on them, for all he knew, that stupid whore might have died. He paused, fingering his richly decorated robes. He hated to admit it, bt he was scared, scared of what might happen to him, and his kingdom.  
  
Eriol suddenly stopped galloping, "I should leave them, I'll test her after she gets the cards, that is, if this girl makes it......" Eriol declared. Eriols eyes had a strange glint in it as he turned his stallion around. Zach was suprised. "But we came all the way here for nothing!" Eriol shook his head, "I'm still very eager to meet my long lost lover that the Kinomoto lord has restored back to me with." He said sternly. He felt as if this is what was right to do. Eriol knew, he never was wrong about these things. Zachary shrugged. "As you say master."  
  
Sakura could'nt get one word out of Meilin, Sakura was suddenly struck by something. She realized.. that it was'nt fear of punishment that was glinting in her sharp red eyes but.... "You love Kemet don't you?" Sakur asked, astonished that anyopne could love such a brute. Meilin looked up quickly and looked down again. Sakura smiled. "You love him... tell me...." "Shut up you bitch!" Meilin yelled. "Its not good of you to stick that nicely chistled nose in a poor whores buisness!" Meilin yelled, her eyes scared. Syaoran came across the room,he slapped Meilin. "Don't call Sakura a bitch...." He growled, savagely like a wolf. Sakura restrained him. "Its ok?! Syaoran!" Sakura pulled Syaoran away and sighed. Sakura felt deeper feelings for Syaoran...... she could'nt help it. He was protective, caring, loving, and kind....... how could she not love him? But she was afraid he would reject her, so she kept silent. Meilin noticed the loning glance that Sakura threw at Syaoran. Meilin had a sly smile. "You love that cousin of mine Don't you Kinomoto san?" Sakura jumped. "No!" She yelped, as she quickly jumped away, away from Meilins taunting laughter. She ran out to the sandy beach in which they have stopped at, trying to clear her mind from the taunting grin and smile on the red eyes girls face.  
  
Kero felt it, a new spirit has awaoken, he had to warn her, Sakura....... "Sakura!" Kero yelled as he felt the powerfulness of the card. "Sakura! A card A card!" It was too late. Sakura dissapeared into the sand, with a cut off scream. Kero had no choice. 'CHINESE GAKI! SAKURA! HELP HER!" Sakuras hand was dissapearing into the sand. Would she die? Kero looked despreate, had he failed his new mistress already?  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Reveiw! Sorry it was late, stuff to do ya know. 


End file.
